Petre
Petre Badulescu, aka Petre or Xivilai is an immortal being who exists in multiple timelines and multiverses, including the Macaco Islands, Petre Joestar and the Macchu Picchu Offensive Universe. Origin and Depictions Petre's origin can be traced back as far as Ancient Egypt but tales of him can be found in the Dead Sea Scrolls as well. He currently resides in his Human form, a boy who loves Capitalism and the Free Market, but in the Bible he was described as being one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, along side Teo, Mordi and Lucian. Petre has also been seen as: * A Stand Wielder in the unfinished novel Petre Joestar, his stand YOIOY IMI being one of the strongest, if not the strongest in the book * The President of the Republic of Ketmar * A skilled warrior wearing a snazzy fedora * A child who has to get muffins for his friend Allies # Mordi # Stefan # Matei # Grazem # Andrei # Mundo # Petrica # Flube # Braum # Kled # Teo # Nicolas # Horia (not to be confused with Horat) # Horat (not to be confused with Horia) # Petre's Girlfriend # Tito Dick, DICKMAN BABY # Several Romanian Touhou Youtubers # Lucian Grigoras aka Lucian aka Luci aka LKY aka Naruto Fan # Derek Klerris # "Davy" # Spurdo # Spurdos that jingle jangle jingle # His Quadruple Barrel Shotgun # His mom # Maimuta Mov # Leona, his wife # Boggo # Daily Dose Doctor # J.C. Denton # Israel, the country Enemies # His dad for leaving him # Marxist scum # Terrorists # The Bogdanoffs # the user of Sticky Shekel # Stefan (again) # everyone on Roblox Romania Trivia * * Petre HAS read Unlove S * Petre has masturbated to furries * Petre hates when his dog bites things * Petre has passed around some weird sexual ideas of his * Petre is BURY EBIL * Petre is a communist * Petre is a capitalist * Petre is everything * Petre wears a fedora and holds a double barrel shotgun at all times when he is outside * Petre is a monkey that can change its colour from Purple to Purble to Normal Coloured (Brown) * Petre wielded Buzduganul and Strivitorul to defeat his worst enemy, the ground * Petre is going to be a furry * Petre's favorite food is "Placintew" * Petre lived in Benis, Iran * Petre is a happy gelatin who everyone hates * Ba * Rasp * Ba * Rasp * Petre collects several flubes for his personal use * Petre is almost certainly from Russia * Petre is an NPC * Petre is a Monkey * U * Petre is a gamer. It's gamer time. * Petre used to be a Kled and Dr. Mundo main in League of Legends * Petre worships Gorka and Morka * Petre is best friends with Petre Micu, lol * Petre wants YOU to come to Brazil * Petre's dog is getting fat * Petre has a well adjusted chin * Petre hit a guy with a rock on a stick once like a caveman * Petre loves his nukes * Petre rubs his hands whenever someone drops their wallets within 15 meters of him * Petre's got rats into his garage, maybe * Petre is was a social democrat * Petre is tanned cirno * Petre goes fibsh, l'egg, bleb * Petre has played Fallout New Vegas for over 100 hours on Steam * Petre loves Sonic the Hedgehog * These black creatures really mean business! * Petre has big eyes * Petre has a HUGE nose, like, really really big nose. You can't defeat his nose in a 1v1 nose battle. * Petre is la creatura... * Petre loves McBonbald * MUNDO mAKE BIG BUSINESS INVESTMENTS AND * MUNDO MAKE BIG MONEY * Petre loves Romania * Petre hates Romania * Petre's dog is really good at kicking * The Virgin Assassin Mid vs The CHAD KLED MID * KIMJOJMIK * Petre once saw a baby on the carpet crying next to Atlas Shrugged * Petre has recieved hentai games as gifts but refused them * Degenerates like you belong on a fedora * What have you just said?! * Petre's legs are thicc * Petre would rather be dead than red * Petre lives in a society * : DDD *Petre does not own a bowl *Petre loves big corporations *Petre also loves trade unions somehow *Petre likes Star Wars *Petre loves Deus Ex *Petre is a lolbertarian *Petre loves guns *Petre wants you to come on boice benis Category:Macaco Islands